Permiso por enfermedad
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Damian está enfermo, Robin no puede patrullar ésta noche.


**Permiso por enfermedad**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Batman_ pertenecen a **Bob Kane** , **Bill Finger** , **DC Entertainment, DC Comics** y **Warner Bros Pictures,** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Damian está enfermo, Robin no puede patrullar ésta noche.

* * *

Bruce pasea de un lado a otro por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en el suelo. Damian lo observa con ojos cansados, parpadeando de vez en cuando para que el lagrimeo no nuble su visión.

Está acostado en su cama de dos plazas, cubierto con la cobija hasta la barbilla, sudando a mares, pero muerto de frío. Le gotea la nariz y le duele la cabeza.

—Podría ponerme mi traje, una bufanda y salir a patear traseros —insiste con la voz afectada por la gripe. Bruce lo observa, dividido entre una media sonrisa y un ceño fruncido.

— _No,_ Damian —dice.

Damian quiere protestar, pero un ataque de tos se lo impide.

La puerta de doble hoja de la recámara se abre y Alfred entra, transportando una bandeja de madera con una taza de té y un emparedado. Aunque Damian intenta resistirse a probar alimento porque le duele la garganta incluso al pasar saliva, el estómago le ruge al percibir un diminuto atisbo del aroma de la manzana con canela y el pavo ahumado. Se acomoda en la cama, de tal manera que su espalda quede apoyada en el muro de almohadas que tiene detrás y espera a que Alfred coloque la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—¡Gracias! —exclama con sinceridad y toma una de las mitades del sándwich para darle un mordisco. Se arrepiente de inmediato porque… vaya, su nariz tapada va en contra de sus papilas gustativas y acaba de lanzar un ataque directo al corazón—. Demonios —ojalá pudiera pronunciar la M correctamente, de esa manera se hubiera sentido menos ridículo.

—Come, Damian — _ordena_ Bruce, observándolo por encima del hombro.

—Eso intento, ¿no ves? Es sólo que no siento el sabor, es como comer papel. Sin ofender, Alfred —agrega, observando al hombre mayor a los ojos a manera de disculpa.

—No hay problema, joven Damian —responde el mayordomo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Bruce bufa.

—¿Tal vez si probamos con un poco de chile habanero? —pregunta una voz intrusa. Los tres hombres en la habitación levantan la mirada y se encuentran con Dick recargado en el marco de la puerta abierta—. Hablo enserio —insiste cuando Damian frunce las cejas, escéptico—, dicen que es como un atentado contra la boca.

—Soy muy joven para perder los dientes, Richard.

Dick se echa a reír. Bruce sonríe un poco, también, ahora que los ánimos de Damian se han tranquilizado y parece haber olvidado su insistencia en ir a patrullar a pesar de estar enfermo.

Alfred se disculpa y sale de la habitación; Dick se quita la chaqueta y entra. Toma un instante para besar a Bruce en los labios antes de caminar hacia la cama de Damian para sentarse a su lado y acariciarle el cabello empapado en sudor. Damian se sonroja por el contacto, pero decide que, si le preguntan, siempre podrá culpa a la fiebre.

Bruce observa su reloj y decide que es hora de _marcharse._ Damian intenta convencerlo una vez más de permitirle patrullar con él esa noche, pero Dick interviene rápidamente y lo persuade de quedarse con él para ver un maratón de películas de terror que transmitirán esa noche por su canal favorito de televisión. Bruce le dará las gracias esa misma madrugada, en la comodidad y seguridad de su propia habitación.

* * *

Damian se queda dormido cuando sólo han visto la mitad de la película. Aunque Dick se siente aliviado al principio, porque el chico puede relajarse luego de muchos ataques de estornudos y tos, se preocupa cuando le palpa la frente y descubre que la piel del niño está ardiendo.

Usa el intercomunicador para llamar a Alfred.

* * *

Cuando Bruce vuelve a casa, se encuentra con las luces de la habitación de su hijo encendidas y el resto de la mansión sumergida en un silencio mortuorio.

* * *

Dick se quedó dormido al lado de Damian, con una mano sobre la del niño y otra sumergida en un cuenco con agua, junto a una franela empapada.

Bruce sonríe, saca la mano de Dick del cuenco, que con suerte no se ha volcado, le besa la sien y se estira sobre su cuerpo para darle una palmadita amistosa en el pecho a Damian.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo está mejor.

* * *

Excepto la garganta de Dick, que parece haber pillado el resfrío de Damian y ahora son éste y Bruce quienes deben convencer al otro de no atentar contra su suerte saliendo a patrullar como Nightwing.


End file.
